Sucked out of one dimension, bleeding in the next
by VampiraStessi
Summary: Two fan girls, Jessi and Karla, are desperately trying to seek out reality. But how can you tell what's real and what's not when you've mysteriously been transported into your favorite TV show? Never mind that useless question. The real one you should be asking is: How are you going to change the events into your own twisted plot? DARLA&STESSI Because we love the Salvatore's(;
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, VampiraStessi here(:**

**This is a collaboration between VampiraDarla and I. We will update as often as we can! And we love you just for clicking on our story to begin with! Hope you enjoy this first chapter and hopefully you will continue to read our story when we post more chapters(:**

**Sucked out of one dimension, bleeding in the next**

**Prologue**

(JESSI POV)

"Jessica!" My mom yelled at me from across the room, "Your friend Karla is here!" As I walked down the hall and across the living room, I couldn't contain my excitement. A bright smile was lighting up face.

Karla is my best friend, and we are both deadly obsessed with the television show 'The Vampire Diaries (TVD)'. Guess what it's about (insert sarcasm here).

Today is our first official TVD marathon including all four seasons, it might not be in order, but we could careless about that.

When I reached Karla, I opened up the door a little more than it already was, signaling her in.

"Hey _Car_lisle." I greeted her with a side hug as we walked on back to my bedroom. Carlisle (or anything starting with 'Car' or gave the 'kuh' kind of sound) was my nickname for her.

"So _Car_ly-Fries, you bring the goods?" I asked referring to the mega bag of 'Hot Cheetos' she was suppose to bring over.

She threw me a conspicuous expression before replying with a scoff, "Duh Jess, I'm not gonna say 'JK I switched to 'Funions' instead. Geez Jessi, I'm not Elena Gilbert, I'm not gonna change my mind last minute and beg for Cheetos later." She had me there.

I started laughing at her double meaning and TVD reference and said amused, "Dully noted, and nicely put mi amiga."

Let me explain, you see, Karla and I have a growing hatred for (Sarcasm) 'little miss I'm so perfect and innocent' or otherwise known as Elena Gilbert. I mean, how many times can you tell one brother you love him, and then say, 'JK I want your brother instead,' and then switch back again? All the meanwhile she kind of whines and complains about how its 'so hard' having two sexy guys who love you and would die for you, at the same time.

As we entered my room a thought accrued to me. When Karla and I where done getting comfortable on my bed (sitting face-face and in a 'crisscross-applesauce' fashion) I spoke up and stated, "At least Katherine had the balls to set the truth free."

Karla laughs at my poker face expression, and thoughtful tone and says, "Dully noted, and nicely put mi amiga." Mocking me in that 'its-okay-cause-we-are-besties' kind of way.

"So which season first?" Karla asks me.

"IDK _Car_ls, hmm... Maybe the fourth season? Just 'coz the midseason premiere comes on soon. Refresh our memories, ya' know?" I suggested.

"Great idea Jess!" After Karla and I readjusted our positions on my bed to where we were laying down, I began scrolling through my DVR for TVD.

"Hey Jess?" Karla asked as she ripped open the gigantic 'Hot Cheetos' bag with a loud 'POP.'

"Yeah _Car_mon?"

She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "We should wright a fanfic."

I pretended to think about this for a few moments as I ran my fingers through my hair before finally saying, "Hmm. I like it."

Before I could even take my next breath, Karla was already shouting, "Dibs on Damon!"

I took a deep breathe before simply saying, "Okay."

That was when her jaw dropped. It's time for me to fess up my deep dark secret that I've been hiding for a while now.

Karla and I have always fought over a VD character: Damon Salvatore. He's the 'bad boy' that everyone and their mother seems to be in love with.

But lately, I've found myself guilty of falling for his younger brother Stefan Salvatore, he's 'the hero.' I know, It's crazy right? I did not want to fall for Stefan, but FISH. Look up that acronym. Here's a hint: F' it (blank) happens. Still don't know? Then crawl out of that hole your living in. Yup, I'm a little harsh, deal (Smiley face).

"What do you mean 'okay'?" Karla asked still baffled.

I sighed, ashamed to admit my feelings for Damon in a romantic way have banished. I still love him, I'm just not IN love with him like Karla is.

"Okay as in: That's okay I think I might've fallen for the younger Salvatore anyway." Karla was still undeniably and utterly shocked.

I picked up my pillow, leaned over, and whacked her with it, hoping it would kill her daze. It only slightly worked.

So, I tried again this time only a little harder, while I said, "Hey, on the bright side Damon's yours for the taking." She brightened up at that thought and started grinning.

Karla turns to me and jokingly says, "Yeah now if only we could just freeze time and hop into their world, then we could prove just how much we love them."

I never thought to stop and think about just how dead on she was.

(KARLA POV)

Jess and I changed our minds about starting off in season four. So instead we went to Netflix, clicked on season three and began our favorite episode: number ten.

I shout to Jessi who's made her way into the kitchen for bottles of 'Jarritos' soda she got at 'Food City' around the corner from her house, "Jess, grab a bowl for the Cheetos!"

"What size?" She replies.

In unison we both yell, "The biggest!" When she returns, she hands me the blue bowl so I can pour the Cheetos into it.

We start our marathon, sometimes screaming and laughing at the television set, while we munch on these delicious Cheetos. I remember I got these from- Wait. Where did I get the Cheetos from?

Suddenly, I don't feel so well.

Jessi voices my thoughts, "Uhh." She groans, "One hundred way to many Cheetos. I don't feel so hot. _Car_l, maybe we should back off the goodies."

I felt my face scrunch up from the overwhelming sickness as I held up the now empty bowl and pointed in the direction of the empty soda bottles and said, "No prob with that suggestion."

"Lets lay down and just crash." Jess suggests, well more like demands.

(JESSI POV)

"GET UP! GET UP! IT'S TIME TO GET UP! NO MORE TIME FOR SNOOZING!" What the hell was that? I've never heard such an interesting accent before. Well, if you could call it interesting, more like obnoxious.

Though, I quickly came to realize that I have herd this accent before. That this rather annoying voice did not belong to a human being but it belongs to my alarm clock. That's funny, I don't remember setting it...

Karla states, "Oh wow, the last thing I remember is going to bed, right?" Who in a stable state of mind says _that_ after they wake up? She says it like it's the most normal thing in the world.

Time to have some fun. I smirked at Karla, putting on the same German-slash-Jamaican-slash-Russian accent as my alarm clock and replied to her obviously rhetorical question, "Really? 'Coz the last thing I can recall is walking out into a crop circle and milking some random goats, then I can not remember no more!"

"Wow, Jess, just wow." Karla says unenthusiastically. Then she gives and excellent burlesque imitation of 'Effie Trinket' from 'The Hunger Games' trilogy and says, "Now, wait just a minute! I just remembered that the last thing I can remember is slaying the evil dragon that just wants to be loved and saving Princess Fiona!"

I laughed and shook my head at her before saying, "You're such a dork! At least mine was completely made up, _Car-_a-zy!"

She gave me and annoyed look and says defensively, "Hey! I am not! Gosh Jess, why must you always be so snarky? And okay, that last name thing didn't even make sense!"

I smirked again and said in a sing-song voice, "You're only so defensive 'coz you know I'm right."

She huffed and told me, "In some ways you can be just like Damon."

I tossed another pillow at her and pouted while saying, "You have no sense of humor."

"No," She said, "I have no sense of Jessi humor." She throws the plush purple pillow back in my direction.

Wait a minute. Didn't I have an all black bed spread? Yes, I do. Then why aren't I laying on one?

Karla slowly seemed to notice (moments like this is when she reminds me of 'Joey' from 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S') my intense mental panic, because she looked down confused at the bed before jumping off and saying, "Didn't you have a black...?"

"Uh-huh!" I said, hopping of the bed as well. I gazed my eyes towards the window, and started walking towards it as Karla fallowed me.

(KARLA POV)

Now Jess and I are both staring out the window. It looks like we are in an apartment, but I don't remember going to one or even hitting up a hotel. We are not drunk, we didn't have any consumption of alcohol at all, so this is definitely not 'The Hangover.'

Jess says, "I've never seen that park before... Or have I?" I caught her gaze, the park really was a pretty sight.

"Yeah Jessi, you're right. It's really familiar looking, but it's beautiful isn't it?"

Jess's face turns into full on ecstatic and astonishment, she exclaims, "Oh-My-GOD!" She continues ripping out my eardrums, by saying in an even louder tone of voice, "No freaking way!"

"I know it's pretty Jess, but come on, it's not _that_ pretty. It's just a park Jessi," I said.

She gave me an annoyed expression, huffs at me, then she grabs my head and turns it to the side. She points out into the direction of a building and says, "No, look!"

I get a closer look at this mysterious building Jess is all overworked about, and read the sign plastered to the wall. It reads: THE MYSTIC GRILL

What? Why would there be a Mystic Grill in El Mirage? This makes no sense.

I turned to Jessi and said, "No way that's real right?" She smirks at me and says, "Only one way to find out." And then she disappears from my sight. She literally bolted out of the room. I quickly catch up to her, managing to close the door at the last second. We turn the corner and see that the elevator has an 'OUT OF ORDER' sign taped to it. Jess is gone in a flash already halfway down the hallway, and yells back, "Stairs!" I catch up to her again just as she's throwing open the stair well door. We race down the oddly lit spiral stair case, Jess is still paces in front of me, trying to solve our problem: To see if this dream could really be happening. When we make it outside, after skipping the lobby and taking the 'EXIT' side door that leads to the back parking lot by the actual park, my eyes adjust automatically. But I get a small head rush at the action, and I just dismiss it, chocking it up to adrenaline.

Jess and I take no time to stop and smell the roses. When we reach the grill, I realized that Jess and I have been running this whole time, and we aren't tired or out of breath at all. Then, almost as if we are walking in slow motion, we enter the grill.

(JESSI POV)

The Mystic Grill is everything I expected it to be. A grill that was way to out of this world to be apart if such a small town. As we walk in, of course the first person that catches our attention, is the one and only blued-eyed, black-haired guy, Damon Salvatore. I stifle my gasp at the realness of it all.

Karla, was not so good at that because she lightly said his name, "Damon..." This caused the sharp hearing vampire to turn his head towards us.

I, being quick on my feet said, "See I told you that troll Damon Blake would stand us up. Now we have to do this stupid English project on our own." I put my acting skills to great us as I tapped my foot and ran my fingers through my hair as a signal of annoyance. I put a little hint in my voice to, hoping Karla would get the indication.

Karla being slow again (this must be an off day for her) and still slightly zooned out only seems to halfway catch on, or at least so I thought.

"No, no, not that Da-" Before Karla could even finish her sentence thus her signing our death contract, I quickly pull her aside, ducking under the grill bar, as I give her a look that screams, 'Are you out of your freaking mind!? You cant just run up and talk to him!'

Karla's eyes widen, and now I know she's finally gotten a freakin' clue. She lets out a small gasp and says quietly, "Oh crap."

Then I hear Matt Donovan's confused voice, "Um, can I help you ladies?" Damn. This is for real.

I look up at him, seeing that his eyebrows are raised. I had to think of something quickly, I could literally feel Damon's eyes ripping into my back."Oh!" I said in a cheery voice, "There's my contact lens! I better go wash it off now!" As I rose from the ground I dragged Karla along. But then she stopped me, turning to ask Matt a question.

"Excuse me, does Jeremy Gilbert work here?" I looked at her, a 'Really!?' written all over my expression. Matt gave us a strange, perplexed look before answering us. I mean I would too, if two people I've never seen before in my life came walking in, messing behind the bar all suspect like, and then suddenly asked if his pal works here. We look really bad right now.

"No, sorry he doesn't work here anymore. Can I take a message?"

Karla replied sweetly, "No thanks." As we turned to leave again, out of the corner of my eye, I could see curious looks practically pouring off of Damon and Alaric from the end corner of the bar.

Wait, RIC? I had to do a double take, if I had water right now, I would've just done the best spit take anyone would ever have seen. Damon smirked at my double take, probably thinking my extra look was one of longing towards him. Who am I kidding? He IS thinking that. Ego-maniac dill hole. Okay, Ric is still alive, Jeremy just lost his job. Ergo we must be in season 3.

Before we can even take one step out of the grill, Karla whispers in my ear, "You where awesome back there really believe able." Well not anymore! I did a mental face palm. Did she forget that Damon is a VAMPIRE with SUPER HEARING? Course she did. She was most likely so consumed by the fact that he's even here.

I smacked her arm and said, "Dang girl! Getch' yo' neck!" **( A/N Saying that is basically the same thing as calling someone stupid, normally after this is said, it's fallowed by a smack on the back of the neck. Brownie points for whoever has said this or used to(: )**

I replayed what Matt said back at the grill in my head, making a mental list. So Ric is alive, check. Season three, check. Jeremy was fired, check. That means little Gilbert must be going through a rebel phase, check. Equivale episodio diez, comprobar.

That's the episode we started feeling queasy in before we went to lay down.

Wait, DUH!

I stopped Karla in the alleyway near the Mystic Grill and said, "Maybe this all some crazy dream."

"Uh Jess, I don't think so. Sides' if it was then how are we experiencing the same dream?"

Okay then, lets find out. I grabbed a piece of wood laying by a nearby dumpster and whacked her with it.

"OW!" She screeched, then she snatched the wood out of my hands and smacked me with it.

"OW!" I yelled at my now burning arm.

"Well, I guess this really isn't a dream then." I said.

Karla scoffs at me, and says irritated, "Gosh Jess! You could've just pinched me or something! That really hurt!"

"Oh, cry me a river. I also could've transformed into Leonardo DiCapiro and spun a draddle like he did in 'Inception,' but then that wouldn't have been as much fun." I replied, referring to one of my favorite movies.

I looked towards the park, and suddenly, I got a brilliant idea.

"Karla fallow me!"

"You say that like I haven't been doing that all day."

"Come on! Please." I said pouting.

She gives in, but groans while saying, "Uh. What are we doing?"

I couldn't speak out loud do to, cocky-basterd vampire prying ears. So I brought my right hand pointer finger up to my lips, motioning her to keep quiet. Thankfully she says nothing, and does as I ask. I didn't have to turn around to know that Damon and Ric have exited the grill, and are now gazing extreme holes into our backs as we walk away. I dragged Karla through the park, out and away from the views of vampires and soon-to-be-not-so-dead-people, and went straight into the forest.

If my timing is right, Jeremy and Tyler should be around here somewhere.

I will inform Karla when I can, but right now my diabolical master plan that I can not fail, is to change the course of the show.

We are going to save Alaric Saltzman.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all our freaking' awesome reviewers so far! You are all just amazing! Seriously, we LOVE you guys! Here's the people we love and we always have room for more(; They are: ****_Gogo; DarolineDarleneSteganGoddess ; Vampirelover; and last but not least (no such thing as last in our book) Tvdlover87654. _****AGAIN, THAKYOU ALL SO MUCH! And here's the second chapter of many more to come. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: "Karla do I own TVD?" "NO." "Damn!" **

Sucked out of on dimension, bleeding in the next

Chapter 2

(KARLA POV)

I cant believe I just saw the real Damon Salvatore, in the flesh! I need to clear my head, I can't concentrate. He's clouded my mind more then I thought was possible.

I know that this obviously isn't a dream, because otherwise Jess would be less snarky, and she wouldn't have stopped me from running up to Damon and just laying one on him. A kiss is what I mean... Yeah just a kiss.

Anyway, I'm surprised Jess was even able to stop me at all.

Okay, so Jeremy was just fired from the grill... What episode was that from? Oh right! Season 3, episode 10. I remember that because this was when Elena was being totally self-absorbed. She was all whiney and complaining about Jer getting fired. It took him to be nearly hit by a car for her to open her eyes, to see how badly he was struggling.

Anyway, where is Jess running to? What does she think she knows, that I don't? I start running through the episode in my head.

Then it hits me, this is the episode Alaric's ring starts to go bad. Then why the hell is Jess taking me into a forest, far away from Alaric!? We can't let him go bad! We have to stop his death! She's dragged me pretty deep into the forest, and just as I start to protest and see what this crazy plan of hers is this time, a shot being fired silences me. Not just any fire, the fire of the not so famous crossbow. It's not fired towards us (thank god) it's being played with by Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood.

We are peaking out from behind a bush, approximately around 15 yards away from them. Far enough to where we can't be seen, but not too far away, so we can still see them. What is she thinking? That we are just going to run up and say "Hi?" Because that would be a horrible idea. I turn to Jessi, hoping she will fill me in on this, oh-so-great plan of hers. She doesn't. She just mouths, 'fallow my lead' and heads out into the open, now letting the boys see us. I fallow her as she as she demanded (she left me no room to object) and I hope she knows what the heck she's doing. I make a mental note to smack her upside the head the next time I get the chance, and I'm going to remind her of how much I hate it when she does things like this to me. The next thing I know, she is talking in a perky Barbie doll voice.

"Hi, we are kind of super lost! Would you mind showing us out of this big forest?" She says it so innocently that someone could mistake her for Elena Gilbert. In the end, we come off as two shy girls who need help.

Jer responds politely, "Uhh, sure, we where just about to head out. You can fallow us." Even in his rebel phases, he is such a nice guy.

I reply this time, I want Jess to know that I some what get what she's doing. "Thank you! But," I said digging in my back pocket, "I've seem to have misplaced my sunglasses, they shouldn't be too far back. We will be back in a few minuets."

I need more information to piece this all together.

"Yeah, that's fine, we will just pack up." Jer says throwing a sweet smile. Although the look on Tyler's face reads that he's not going to wait more than 30 seconds.

Jess and I start trailing back and out of view again, I quickly pull out my cell phone that I found while I pretended to feel for my sun glasses.

I typed:**So what do we do when we get out of the forest?**

Jess takes it and writes: **We hav to get2ric. they will lead us to where he was hit. we r gonna save him.**

Okay, that makes things a little more clear. I have one last question though. It's a good thing we type fast. I take my phone back and type: **an jus how do u plan on doin dat?**

She reads it and gives me one of her, 'When do I ever fail to get what I want?' Kind of looks. Jess and I turn around and make our way back to the boys. When we arrive, they have everything packed up. Jer gives me an amused look and says, "No luck huh?"

What? Oh right! I was suppose to have 'found' my glasses. Jess comes to my rescue. "None. This one," She points to me, "Always losing things. Those glasses are long gone by now." Jer laughs, and motions for us to fallow him. We all start walking, Jeremy slightly slowing his pace, to walk in sync with Jess. I think he might have a little crush. I walk next to Jess on the other side, as Tyler leads the rest of the group. He looks conflicted about something. I ignore Jess and Jeremy's small talk as we head back into town.

(JESSI POV)

While I was squatting in the bush, right before I made my presence known as we where about to approach Jer and Ty, I could've sworn I herd Tyler whisper to Jer just before we left our hiding spot and appeared in front of them.

He said, "Some ones coming." And then he re fired the crossbow. Maybe I just saw his lips move and I just imagined the whole thing. It's not like I'm some sort of super natural being with super hearing or anything. That would be crazy.

Instead of disappearing into my thoughts, I mouth to Karla 'fallow my lead,' as I continued trenching on through the forest to officially meet Jeremy and Tyler.

I put on the sweetest most innocent voice I could muster and said, "Hi, we are kind of super lost! Would you mind showing us out of this big forest." Geez, I can't believe they are buying this nice voice. It's so un-me.

The boys agreed, well Jer did. No matter how tough of a time he's having, he is still a nice guy, I admire that.

He says, "Uhh, sure we where just about to head out. You can fallow us."

Karla then gave the boys some lame excuse about dropping her sun glasses or something, and told them that we would be back in a few.

She grabbed my arm and yanked me out of their vision. Then she with drew her cell phone - Cell phone?- and started asking me all these questions. I answered vaguely, telling her my plan, but not _really_ telling her. She questions me and my diabolical master plan phase one, so I gave her one of my looks. Yeah know, the ones that say, 'I got this!' slash, 'When do I ever fail to get what I want.'

We walked back to the boys, Jer being a smart, observant guy that his is, notices that she still doesn't have her glasses. I take this as an opportunity to humiliate her and say, "None. This one," I stick out my thumb into the direction of Karla, at the same time I make a click noise between my cheek and my tongue, "Always losing things. Those glasses are long gone by now."

Jeremy laughs and starts taking us out of the forest. Not very long after we have started walking, Jeremy resides into step with me.

He asks, "So what brings you out here?"

"Mystic Falls or the forest?"

"I guess both," He reaches up and scratches behind his neck, "If you don't mind me asking. Some things are personal." He would know all out personal, and secrets, and private, classified things. Don't you Jer?

I shrug and put on a smile, "The forest; well we love the scenery and the trail just disappeared at one point. And as for Mystic Falls, we needed a change. We use to live in the desert, and we just adore small towns." That seemed like reason enough.

Not so long afterwards, we where out of the forest. And back into the small town of Virginia that takes the cake for: highest death rate.

As we settled on the side walk, Jer and Karla still glued to my hip. The boys introduced themselves. When they finished, we gave them our names. Then I wanted to really get my plan started so I threw my most flirtatious voice and thanked the boys, hoping for an invite back to the Gilbert residence.

I said, never taking my eyes of Jeremy and speaking directly towards him, "Thank you so much! We are still new to town. Thank god we have strong handsome young men like yourselves to show us our way back." I said this while I played with the strings on Jeremy's jacket, and just ever so slightly running my hand down his arm as I dropped my hand altogether, gently sliding my hand next to his as I barley touched his finger tips. The massive blush on his cheeks only further pushes my ego, and it lets me know that my plan is on track.

Tyler clears his throat and says, "Well, your welcome." I didn't miss the flirt in his voice, in fact it was kind of hard to miss. I also detected the jealousy in his voice because I was flirting with Jeremy. And him? Not so much. Wait, isn't he still dating Caroline? Sire bond or not, that doesn't mean he can just crumble pieces of their relationship. Imagine all the other girls he must flirt with. Douchebag.

Blush still lingering on his cheeks, Jer speaks up, now flirting with me, "Really is was no problem helping you two beautiful ladies. Would you like to join us for lunch? My house is not to far from here." Yes, I did blush, even though Stefan is the one for me, Jer is still a good looking guy calling me beautiful. I turned my head to the side in that girly shy type of way, but not before I catch his smile. Geez, if Jer has this kind of effect on me, there is not telling how I'll be around Stefan.

To my surprise, Tyler agrees, "Yeah," he says, "Then maybe would could, bring you around town later, show you the hang outs." I try to contain my laughter as I think of the very old 'Sponge Bob' episode as he said 'bring you around town' just as Sponge Bob similarly said 'Now its time to bring it around town. Bring it around town.' I mean come on, who words things like that and expects not to be compared with a talking yellow sponge? Okay, almost everyone.

Karla says. "That would be awesome, but you don't have to if you don't want to." I nodded in agreement, as I gave Jer a dazzling smile.

"Nonsense," Tyler was way over flirting with Karla as he leans towards her and tugs at a strand of her hair, "It would be our pleasure." Karla gives Ty a reassuring smile, but being her best friend since forever, I could tell she was completely disgusted on the inside. Probably thinking about poor Caroline like I am. I just got another brilliant idea that will push Klaus and Caroline closer together, but I will get to that later.

After some more walking and shamelessly flirting with Jeremy, we arrived at the Gilbert house. Though I took note of where everything was, it was kind of hard not to because at one point Jer grabbed my hand and started pointing everything out. The only places we didn't come across that was located in the main part of the town was the high school and the cemetery.

Not so far from here my ass.

Jer made up some lame excuse as to why he wanted to wait outside, something about his sister Elena. I wasn't really paying attention, for I was admiring the Gilbert garden, smelling some of the flowers on the bushes. Though I still turned to him, smiled and nodded to inform him I herd what he said, and that I didn't mind.

Minutes later, Jer came back out, looking slightly agitated (I remember this was when he had that fight with Elena and Ric) and invites Tyler in. Then he casually cocks his head to the side, motioning towards his home and says, "Ladies." Cleaver little Gilbert! Not a direct invite, yet not suspicious looking at all!

Ty went in and Karla and I fallowed in his step. As I entered I wanted so badly to investigate the Gilbert home, but I figured that would be super creepy and very hard to explain, if caught red handed. With vampires always hanging around, I would get caught. Though I wouldn't mind being trapped and captured by Stefan. (Winkey face(; )

So instead of losing my self to the dirtier part of my imagination, I fallow Jeremy into the kitchen. As soon as I enter, I'm instantly greeted by Elena.

"Hi, I'm Elena," she says, extending her hand, "And this guy," she points towards Ric as he puts on a smile and waves, "Is Alaric, but we call him Ric."

Jer and Ty where to busy rummaging in the fridge to join our conversation. I mentally rolled my eyes, boys will be boys.

"Nice to meet you Elena," I said sweet as ever, even though I really wanted to rip her vile, cold little heart out. Don't get me wrong, Nina Dobrev is totally rad and awesome, Elena just annoys the hell out of me. I prefer Katherine, at least she keeps things interesting. I could tell Karla wanted to burst out laughing at the thought of _me_ of all people saying _that_ to Elena. To my surprise she does a pretty good job at suppressing her giggles, I guess Elena's irritating presence was enough for her not to explode with laughter and shout out something like, '_You_ say something like _that_ to _her!?_ Never in a million years.'

Realizing that Elena's hand was still extended I took it within mine and shook gently, as I continued. "I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jessi. And this," I repeated the same action she did when she introduced herself and Ric, "Is my sister Karla." I saw Karla throw a warm smile in her direction, with a small friendly wave towards both her and Ric.

"Though," I continued further, placing a light smirk on my face as my eyes lit up with amusement, "You can call her _Car_lisle, _Car_ls, _Car_ly-Fries, basically anything you can think of, because I do." I knew this would annoy Karla to no end, and I was right.

"No, please don't," She said, "I don't know why Jess insists on calling me everything but my name." She threw a glare in my direction, I knew I was so gonna get a smack upside the head for that later.

Elena, (I'm just gonna start calling her El, even her name irritates me, but its just because its her name) giggles obnoxiously and says, "Wait," She becomes confused, the emotion stretched across her face, "Did you say you two are sisters?" She asks. Way to pry much, mind your own business Gilbert! Why is it that her brother can respect peoples privacy, but she can't? You just have to know everything don't you El?

"Yu-P." I said popping the 'P' to be drastic.

"But you two look nothing alike?" God El, quit being so nosey! Though, I guess she had some what of a point.

Karla looked like she could be sisters with Rebekah or Caroline. She was extremely elevating in the height department, she had long, and thick strawberry-champagne blonde-Barbie hair. She also had exquisite sapphire-emerald green eyes, and pale porcelain doll like skin. All in all, she could have just modeled for Nigel Barker and Tyra Banks.

I on the other hand could be related to Ariel, from 'The Little Mermaid.' I had long, extra thick, curly bloodshot, cherry-crimson, fiery-red hair that went on forever. A flawless cinnamon-bronze skin complexion, big, dark burnished coco-copper eyes, with the longest non-fake lashes anyone would ever see, a tiny button nose, a full rose-coral colored pink lips. I was a little on the shorter side, but I didn't mind because that left room for heals. As Karla resembles a super model, I could be the next 'Disney' princess.

"Practically step-sisters since birth. Parents get divorced and remarried often." I explained to El. Well more like different parents completely. We are just best friends from another dimension, where your world is just a TV show. But of course I wasn't gonna say that.

Just then Ty said, "I hope you ladies like PB&J, coz' we suck at cooking." Karla and I and laughed while we nodded. We all chatted and ate lunch until Jeremy excused himself to take a phone call and Tyler left all mysterious like with an odd goodbye and a wink in Karla's direction.

Okay this is it. Time for phase one of my plan to begin. While El and Ric where in their own little world, I texted Karla: **hold bak ric4meh**

I watched Jer set his ring on the table, and leave. I fallowed him out of the house as quickly as I could calling his name, as I left a very confused Karla sitting in the kitchen.

It was no use though. Jeremy was already waiting for the impact of the speeding car by the time I got out there. It all happened so fast, yet it felt like slow motion.

I saw El, Ric and Karla running out of the house. Karla yanking Ric back as he tried to jump off the curb. And I knew it was now or never.

I bolted for Jer, making it just in time to be crushed by the car instead of Jeremy or Alaric.

Before I blacked out, I felt all my senses fading away. First smell, then taste and feeling, next touch and soon hearing disappeared like the others. I was swimming in an abyss of nothing but a dark black drowning hole, as my body gave into the never ending darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Big thanks to all of our continuous reviewers! Also, we love that so many of you have read, and added our story to your favorites or alerts! Its means a lot! *Virtual hug* Here's a fun FYI, on my profile there is link to my Polyvore, so when ever we describe an out fit, you can look up the visual(: Also, we have added a face book and are currently setting up twitter account for teasers about upcoming chapters like photos, random location, people, etc... And you can ALWAYS ask questions on face book/ twitter, and feed back in reviews are ALWAYS welcomed, good or bad!(: **

**Disclaimer: That awkward moment when you realize you don't own TVD. "Stefan Salvatore, I own you!" "Uh, no you don't, Julie Plec does..." "What!? Since when- Oh. Wait she does." "You disappointed?" "Very, to think of all the things I could've made you do! Now all they will ever be are just fantasy's. Such a shame really." "..." **

Chapter 3

(After the accident)

(JESSI POV)

'_OMG JESS! THIS WAS YOUR STUPID MASTER PLAN!? God, when she wakes up, I'm gonna hit her with another car, just for scaring the crap out of me!" _

For a second, I thought I was awake and she was speaking with me. But then I quickly realized that I'm still trapped in a dark- black, pit-cell within my mind.

Then why the hell could I hear her? Surly she must be talking to Jer, Ric and that god awful El. But then why couldn't I hear them? This makes no sense.

Wait a minute. Why the hell did she say that, that was my master plan out loud for everyone to hear!? This is sooo bad!

'_God damnit Karla! Keep your big mouth shut!' _I yelled this inside my own head, my thoughts all focused on Karla.

'_Jess?'_ Karla said to me inside my mind. WTF? What's happening? God, I'm going freakin' insane here!

_'Yeah?' _I replied back to her.

She says, _'Why can I hear you inside my head?' _Wait, so I wasn't speaking out loud and neither is she? This is too weird.

_'I have no freakin' idea _Car_ls.' _Leave it to 'little miss preppy _Car_lisle' to discover a bright side in all of this. While I was having a mental panic attack, she says to me, _'This is so cool!' _I don't think so, this could really screw me over some how in the future. I just can't even begin to explain how conflicted I feel. This 'thing,' this strange 'connection' that Karla and I are sharing, it's never really been discovered and explored by scientists into great depth. Alternate universes and portals between dimensions have been given some sort of reason to it, even vampirism has been identified and labeled as a considered possibility. But this, this is too... real.

I guess we really are freaks.

_'Jess, we are not freaks.' _What the hell? How did she hear that? I wasn't directly trying to communicate with her. I'm losing it.

_'IDK how I did that Jess. I just concentrated a little harder and well: TA-DA.' _I still don't understand how any of this is even remotely possible, and I never will.

_'Karla, what's going on right now?' _I asked, confused as to what's going on outside of my 'unconscious' body.

_'Well Jess, everything's pretty intense. Jeremy carried you back into the house, and now you're laying on the couch while he stares at you like "Edward Cullen." Speaking of intense staring, Ric is looking at me like a maniac, either because of me being able to forcefully pull back a 180lb man, or because I'm probably making facial expressions from our conversation and he has no clue as to why I'm randomly making strange faces. I'd guess the latter. I'm listening in on Elena's conversation with Damon. She's asked him to come over, give you some blood and to compel us. Apparently, I have super hearing also.'_

_'Damn! What did those Cheetos do to us!?_' Damon is going to compel us!? I have to come up with another plan and quick or else we are totally, utterly, and un-deniably screwed.

_'Yeah, you better.' _

_'Oh! Put a dagger in it!' _I grumbled. It is really annoying having someone read your every thought. If Jer is "Edward", then I feel like "Jacob." Not that I read "Twilight," or anything... Okay new subject. Wait, THAT'S IT!

_'What's it? That you're a closet "Twilight" junkie? You didn't exactly think it out... It was like you blocked me or something. How did you do that?' _I'm going to ignore that beginning insult. How the hell should I know how I kept her from picking at my brain? I don't have an explanation for everything. I have a smartass comment for everything, just not the answer.

Anyway, onto my slightly altered diabolical master plan.

_'Karla do this and only this. You tell me what everyone is saying to you, and I'll tell you how to ease your way out of answering wrong. Get it? Good.'_

_'I never said, "Got it."_' She finished mentally speaking with me in a sarcastic tone, _'And wow! That plan was soooo thought out." _

_'Just do it!'_ God, sometimes she can be so incredibly irritating! Especially when she doesn't listen to me. Granted, in her defense, I can be just a little, tiny bit reckless.

_'A little!?' _Her voice shifts into a panicked tone, '_Oh no! Damon's here! What do I say!?' _

_'Look who's come crawling back for my advice.'_ I did however take her question into some serious thought, If I don't tell her what to do, she'll do something extraordinarily stupid.

I told her, _'Don't. Don't say anything. not unless you're directly spoken to.' _

_'Okay.' _Wow, she is actually listing to me. I should become in whatever state I'm in and tell her what to do more often. I guess Damon's presence has sent her nerves ablaze. She's probably too lost in her own thoughts to even bother prying into mine.

_'Jess! Damon's just compelled me, he said, "Tell me what you know Goldie locks." But it's strange I don't feel the need to tell him anything." _I quickly told her to say that she needs to 'Act compelled. Speak like a robot.' That there was no time to waste, Damon could smell a hesitation a mile away.

She told me she did as I said. And from then on we where easily working together as a team to brush of Damon's snarky remarks and demanding questions. How was she able to hold back Ric? Simple, it was a mix of her playing sports for years and adrenalin. Why did I fallow Jer? To give him our address for later that night. And of course 'Why did I do something so childish and foolish for a stranger?' Well, she told him that I'm just reckless.

_'Damon seemed to believe it.'_

_'Good, now maybe he will quit gazing holes into my back. He's worse then "Edward Cullen," or any other vampire out there, in the staring contest department.'_

Seconds later, I felt a strangely sweet burning liquid, almost like and alcoholic beverage that tasted of metal and salt, run down my throat. Gross! I just drank Damon's blood! I would have rather it been Stefan's.

With in the next few minutes, I could feel myself being lifted out from the darkness that engulfed me. It was as if I found a key to my coal black dungeon cell, and walked right out. For the first few moments of consciousness, I peeled my eyes open the first chance I got, only to be blinded by the sharp lighting. I tried again, and this time I felt as if I was seeing with mud in my eyes, everything mismatched and blurry, then my vision adjusted accordingly. I automatically started chocking, my coughs heavy and loud, I couldn't breathe, and it made me think that this is what drowning must feel like. My eyes that have gone back to it's perfect vision, found Jeremy's extremely worried ones. My coughing fit soon turned into gasps and then just normal intakes of breath. Frantic shock must be written all over my face. I guess part of me thought that Karla and I talking was just a dream. I sat up as fast as my body would allow, only to come shoulder to shoulder with Karla.

Everything was just so clear. Out of reflex, I reached up my face to touch my eye. I didn't mind that everyone was staring at me. I continued to touch my eyeball as I felt for a contact lens that was no longer there. My face scrunched up at the thought of it not being there. How could I see so clearly with no contacts? I have, or I guess had, a negative four point six vision.

Karla tackles me like a football player would and captures me in a tight hug. She that asks relieved, "Jess. What are you doing?"

She's hugging me so tight, I feel like a defenseless teddy bear. I managed to say in between breathes, "_Car_ly-Fries, can't...breathe." Damn, when did this girl get so strong?

"Oh, sorry." She says as she lets go of me.

Answering her question from before I said, "I was making sure my contact lens are still in place."

She looks at me, her face dead serious with an 'unbelievable' expression etched across her face from her chin to her forehead. "You are hit by a god damn car, and the very first thing you do is look for your contacts!?"

"Well, DUH, Karla!" I said in such a tone that made it look as if I believed it was NOT stupid to do what I just did. "Contacts are very expensive for girls like me who have Astigmatism." I stated.

She then whacks me upside the head twice.

"OW! What the fudge was that for? God damn did that freakin' hurt like hell!" It did, Damon's blood in my system already taking effect have given me a gnarly headache.

"The first one was for being a COMPLETE idiot, and the second was for making me worry! Never do something that selfish and stupid again!"

I held up my hand with my pointer and middle fingers crossed. I practically waved the crossed fingers in her face as I smirked and said, "Yes mommy-dearest." She rolled her eyes at me.

Then I realized that everyone was watching us. Keeping up the innocent 'I know nothing' little girl façade, I said, "Hey, why aren't I in a hospital right now? Why do I feel okay? I was just hit by a speeding car!" Like I didn't know... but I had to be a good little actress and stick to the script.

Karla did catch on this time and put on a dazed face.

Damon groaned and walked over to us and did his signature weird eye thing and compelled us, "You two came over for lunch, ate, talked, laughed, whatever. You enjoyed your freakin' lunch and this never happened. No one was hit by a car. Now you feel the impulsive need to get your perky little asses back home."

Wow, Karla wasn't kidding. We can't be compelled.

None-the-less, I sure acted like I could. I turned to Karla and said, "Hey Karla, I think we should go home, like right now. I think I left my hair straightener on, or something. I just feel this impulsive need to get home."

Karla fallowed along, "Yeah your right. Thanks for the lunch you guys, we really enjoyed it. But we gotta go now."

Jeremy smiled and nodded, walking us up to the front door. Karla kept walking down the drive way, but I stopped on the front porch to talk to Jer.

"I really did have a nice time, you're not to shabby." I said flirting slightly.

"You're not to shabby yourself Jessi."

"So will I still see you later tonight?"

Jeremy gave me a confused look... oh right I didn't actually give him our address. Oops. He says, "I don't have your address."

Quickly fixing my mistake, I said calmly, "I think your capable of tracking it down if you really want to give me the grand Mystic Falls tour." I leaned forward and gave him a sweet, friendly kiss on the check. Just because there will never be anything romantic between Jeremy and I, that doesn't mean he can't become my next best friend.

I left without another word walking down the street to catch up with Karla. She gave me an irritated look that just screamed, 'What about Stefan?'

I said to her, "Oh quit frowning it's not like that, at least one of us has to know their way around town."

"Uh-huh."

I peaked back around the corner to make sure Jer went back inside before I masterly climbed a tree like I was 'Katniss Everdeen' and found a stalker spot like I did in the bushes back in the forest. Karla was by my side in no time, whispering, "What are we doing?" Seconds later, Elena and Damon came out. I knew they where heading off to see Stefan. I waited till they left and I jumped down, Karla just as quick to get off the branch gives me a confused look.

I simply tell her, "Check your pockets." I searched through mine to no avail.

"Car keys!" Karla exclaims all excited.

I snatched them away and I snickered as her face fell. She crossed her arms and repeated, "What are we doing?"

I began to walk back in the general area towards the apartments for our new mysterious car. With a brilliant smirk plastered on my face I say, "Remember when I said, 'Put a dagger in it?' Well that was when I struck gold. How about we un-dagger it instead?" We are stepping into 'diabolical master plan: part dos.'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N You guys are all freakin' superstars! We love all of you, and we really appreciate you taking the time to read and review our story, it means so much! Anyway, on to what you came here for(:**

**Disclaimer: "Jessi guess what! I own TVD now!" "OMG REALLY?!" "No, haha you should've seen your face!" "****_Car_****lisle?" "Yeah?" "I'm going to dislocate your shoulder." "Yeah, I'm gonna run now." "That would be smart."**

Chapter 5

(Jessi POV)

Karla realized what I meant and a look of pure joy spread across her face, the it dissolved back into confusion. She asks, "How are we going to do that?" I gave her a disappointed look, shook my head and said, "When will you learn to stop questioning me?" She only rolled her eyes at me, and answered my question with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Race ya'?" I said to Karla. She smiled and nodded. She says, "On three. One, Two," On two, I took off speeding down the road, I could hear her, "Hey!" In the back round.

Eventually, she caught up to me, but that was only because I stopped to laugh at her. We ran side by side as we both darted back to the apartments, some how managing to find our way there. I clicked the horn button on the car keys, and we heard my dream car go off. A black Mustang convertible... oh yeah, we are going to have some fun.

I approached the car and hopped over the door and into the drivers seat like a professional. Karla walked around to the passengers seat, and opened the door like a lady would do and sat down .

I knew which direction the road to the boarding house was, because Jeremy pointed it when we were walking earlier.

After driving 100 miles per hour, and scaring living crap out of Karla, the normal one hour drive to the boarding house, took twenty five minutes.

I left the car running as I jumped back out of my seat and into the boarding house as Karla fallowed. I would have loved to just spend hours and hours exploring this mansion, but we are on a time limit.

"Get Rebekah out of the cellar and into the backseat of the car, super strong chic. Oh and don't forget to place a blanket on top of her, 'don't want no cops chasing us down." Karla, again does as she's told... If we where in prison, she'd be like my bitch.

Meanwhile, as Karla gets ahold of Rebekah, I flash up the Salvatore stairs and I rummage through all of Stefan's things. Damn does he have a lot of stuff in his room...I was looking for anything that would lead me to Klaus. After some trashing of his room, as I suspected the little Salvatore kept a spare cell phone, and Klaus was a contact. Score!

I quickly transferred the number into my IPhone 5 (the Otter Box case kept it intact during the crash) and I placed everything, including the cell phone, back where I found it.

I met Karla back at the car, she's already seated, and I'm assuming that Rebekah is under that blanket in the back seat. The look on Karla's face tells me that she's decided not to ask any questions this time, knowing that it would get her no where. As I began to drive again, I whipped out my cell and I dialed Klaus's number.

He answered on the first ring. "And who would this might be? Lose your phone Ripper?"

I replied with a smirk, "Well hello Klaus. Sorry to get your bromance hopes up, but I am not Stefan Salvatore."

His voice turned into a dangerous sharp tone, I could just imagine his jaw tensing up. He asks, "Who is this?"

I kept my tone friendly and knowing as I spoke, "A friend. I have Rebekah. Meet me at the warehouse in Mystic Falls in the next fifteen minutes and she's all yours." I hung up on him before he had a chance to answer. I figured since the abandoned warehouse worked out well for Logan Fell, that this would be the perfect place to have a meet and greet with the two Originals.

We arrived at the warehouse in no time. Karla with her in-human strength carried Rebekah inside, and I entered right behind her. Karla gently set Rebekah down onto the stone paved floor, and I found an empty crate box, sat down and made myself comfortable while we waited for the big bad Original.

Suddenly there was shift in movement, and I could sense another presence in the room. It was an eerie feeling and I knew Klaus was hiding in the shadows.

I stood up and walked over to Rebekah's body and un-daggered her. I still couldn't see Klaus, but I spoke up to him in particular anyway, "This isn't a trap, I just simply want to talk with you Klaus."

In my next blink, Klaus was standing in front of me, a good five feet back from Rebekah's body.

"Who are you?" He says, voice threating and demanding. I was not afraid of Klaus, in fact at this point you could say I'm not afraid of anything. Except spiders. Spiders scare the hell out of me, ever since that incident when I was nine... Ugh I'm getting the shivers just thinking about it. That's a story for another time.

I reply quickly, nearly gloating, "I am a girl who happens to just love snooping and invading other peeps personal business. I will explain when she wakes." As if on cue, Rebekah's coloring started to return and after an impressive 'OMG' full on shock gasp, her first words are, "I'm going to murder the little bitch!" I was clearly amused at this statement and I had no complaints or disagreements.

I decided that it was time to introduce myself, "Alright, so brother-killing-mother-leaving-anger-sister problems aside, I'm Jessi, the blond chic is Karla. We hate Elena with a passion, and when we discovered her little daggering Rebekah secret, well we just had to do something. So who better than Klaus the Hybrid to bring Bekah over here to? Your welcome!"

The siblings ignored me completely and went after each other. Rebekah pinned Klaus, Klaus reversed it and pinned Rebekah. I was disappointed. Brining up my pointer finger in a Bon Qui Qui fashion, I say, "Okay. Rude."

Karla and I watched as they fought for a while, then Rebekah grabbed the dagger. Okay, time for us to intervene. Karla and I on the same page nodded at each other, then using all of are strength combined, we dragged them apart and I snatched the dagger from Rebekah.

"Okay," I said irritated, "Listen up, coz' I'm only going to say this once." I took a deep breath, and continued saying, "NOCK IT OFF! You two have bigger problems. Like oh, I don't know, SEARCHING FOR THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY! Damn." They slowly backed away from each other, realizing what I've said is true.

Karla was just standing by my side awkwardly. I think she's so quit because she actually fears the Originals, like any rational thinking person would. Klaus spoke up, "You," He says pointing in my direction, "Could be very useful to me love. I will keep in touch. Though, may I ask how you got a hold of my number? I don't give it out to many people."

Karla agrees with Klaus, speaking for the first time since we have entered the room, "Yeah. I'm wondering the same thing."

I gave a wide smirk, my eyes glisten with secrecy, I gave a Damon Salvatore note worthy applaud voice and said, "You would be astonished at what the sexy little Salvatore keeps stocked in his underwear drawer." Karla doesn't even hesitate to smack me upside the head, AGAIN.

"Hey! What the hell!?"

She scowled me, giving me a disappointed look, "Naughty, bad, Jessica! You raided Stefan's room!?"

Un-phased by her disappointment, I say proudly, "Sure did." She scoffs at me.

My smirk only widens. Klaus and Rebekah are both very amused. Even though at this point in time they are at each others throats, they still think similarly and I can tell they like us already.

Klaus turns to Rebekah and says, "We will resolve our mommy issues later, for now keep an eye on these girls. They seem like fun." Rebekah gives him a death glare but nods.

He looks away from Rebekah, turns to us and says, "It was a pleasure meeting you ladies. And we will see each other again very soon. But for now I have some business to attend to regarding some coffins. Goodbye for now sweethearts." I give him a curt nod, letting him know I am on Team Original. Well for now. In a flash, he was gone.

(KARLA POV)

Rebekah visibly relaxes when Klaus leaves the room. She directs her attention to us and says, "I think my brother may be right about you two. You may come in handy to me one day. Come on then, I think we all deserve a little whisky." She turns and starts walking towards the exit, obviously meaning for us to fallow. Jess and I fallow her out and share 'wow-I-can't-believe-this-crazy-plan-is-working,' well on Jessi's side it was more of a 'I-knew-this-plan-would-work,' kind of look.

To my surprise, Rebekah lets Jess drive our newly found mustang. This makes me un-happy. If Jess where a race car driver, she would be huge in the NASCAR world, but on the streets, she over does it. I'm just waiting for her to crash into a tree or something.

As we proceed down the road to the Mystic Grill with a thousand year old Original vampire, I start to get a little nervous. Jess of course is perfectly calm and confident. I reach out to her mind, looking for a little bit of comfort. I brake through her walls covering her mind, she quickly realizes this and slightly frowns, raising her walls back up, this time stronger. She however does crack my walls with ease and says, _'_Car_ls, what the heck are you doing in my head again?' _Wow, so like her to screw up my nice moment. Tsk, tsk, tsk. _'Thanks for thinking so highly of me _Car_ly-fry.' _Right, I should really work on defending my mind.

As I pulled my mind away from Jess's, I just now realized we where at the grill, already inside. I tried to take a seat at Damon's bar stool, and I nearly fainted. My heart stopped. Instead of doing anything too rash, I did fall off the bar stool, making a fool of myself. I quickly got on my feet, and sat down.

I could hear Jessi's sarcastic comment, "Way to go, that was super sexy."

Rebekah's attention was focused on me. Great! Why did she have to start with me first!? I'm not all that great of a smooth talker like Jess is.

"Karla, is it?" Dear god, please turn to Jessi! I nodded at Rebekah letting her know that Karla is correct. She asks, "Have you been completely truthful with me and my brother?" She's compelling me, locking me in her gaze. I have to be careful with my words. Okay, remember what Jess said. Speak like a robot. Completely emotionless. "Yes we have been completely honest with you and your brother." I've got this monotone voice down. I guess watching all the times someone has been compelled on this show comes in handy.

She turns to Jessi now, compelling her or not, IDK I can't see her eyes. "Is she telling me the truth?" Jess answers with out any signal of hesitation. She tells her, "Duh, we have no reason to lie." Rebekah seems pleased with the both of us. Another bartender comes over to us (Matt's shift must be over) and asks us if we are legal. Rebekah handles this for us.

"ID is not necessary. Bring me a bottle of bourbon, and some shots of tequila. Oh, and it's on the house." The man, his name tag says Bob, does as she requested, and in no time, we are all a little more relaxed.

"So ladies, tell me your little secret. What is it that you two have against Elena Gilbert?"

"Ugh, Elena." Jess and I say in synchronization.

Jess is quick to explain, "We've seen her annoying bitchy ass parading around school like she's some Greek Goddess. She's a huge whiner and she's always messing with the Salvatore brothers heads." I agreed.

I say, jumping into the conversation, "I mean seriously, she just wont chose a brother and it's annoying as heck. If you're with Stefan, then leave Damon the hell alone." I tried not to sound too defensive of Damon, but I don't think it worked.

"Perfect! We are all on the same page then, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Oh, and don't look now, but the Salvatore's have just entered." Rebekah said enthusiastically.

We all turned on our chairs, coming face to face with Damon and Stefan. Why are my palms sweaty all of a sudden?

"Rebekah." Stefan says, clearly shocked. Damon on the other hand, just sounded frustrated. "Who the hell was idiotic enough to un-dagger you?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jess take another shot, it was obvious she's done that before. She smirks and says to Rebekah and I, "Really? That was the best witty comment the oh-so-great Damon Salvatore that I've herd so much of can do? Lame." My eyes widened. So not the time to make enemies Jess! Rebekah laughs out loud, as I stay quiet.

Damon snarls in Jessi's direction, "Nobody asked for you opinion."

"Nobody ever said I couldn't state it either." She takes another shot, as Rebekah laughs again and says to her, "You just keep getting better and better. Full of surprises."

Rebekah turns her attention towards the Salvatore's and says, "Stefan and Damon, I would like to introduce to you my new best friends. Jessi," She motions her head in the direction of Jess, "And Karla," again she cocks her head to the side towards me.

Damon says, "We are not interested in your new Barbie play toys Rebekah." Jess look completely offended. Oh no, that's not good.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second there Salvatore." She wiggles her pointer finger on the word 'one,' "Lets get one thing straight," When she says 'I' she points towards herself, "I am no ones bitch. You got that?"

Damon responds viciously, "I got that I could make you my bitch."

Non-hesitant Jessi says back just as evil, "And I could make you wish you never had another puppet again. Don't test me. It wont turn out well for you."

"I'll take that as a challenge."

"Don't, because I'm not giving you one."

Just then, Rebekah's cell phone went off. She looked irritated as she glanced down at the caller ID. "Excuse me." She said as she stood up to leave. Oh no! Bekah please don't leave! I can't rip these two apart by myself!

Jess rolls her eyes as she look at me, "Calm down, I wont do anything rash to damage your precious Damon. So quit shaking like a Chihuahua." I tensed at what she said and I glared at her. Did she really just say that to me? I smacked her upside the head.

She says "Okay, fine I admit that I deserved that one, but damn ease up on the effort you put into it, will you?"

I told her, "Not if you keep acting like a child." She looks at me eyebrows raised and says, "Yeah, that's never going to happen."

I hear Stefan whisper to Damon while Jess and I are occupied, "Wait, lets keep our focus on her Barbie gang. I have a feeling they are more than that."

Stefan is about to speak when Damon interrupts him, "Lets take this party back to our house."

Jess says, "And why on earth would we do that?"

Damon tempts her, giving a sing-song voice, "The whiskey is way better there." I knew he had her there.

"Fine. Lets blow this popsicle stand."

One very awkward ride later, Jess parked in front of the boarding house. Did I mention how much I hate it when she drives? I was literally gripping the sides of the seat. Knowing Jessi, she drove extra fast just to show off. Apparently Damon and Stefan ran to the grill, so they hitched a ride with us.

The Salvatore house is a Victorian dream. We all where in the living room, Jess made her self at home by lounging out on the couch, hands behind her head and all. I on the other hand, didn't know what to do! Do I sit? Do I stand?

Jess laughs at me and motions for me to sit on the chair near her and says, "Quit brooding or else I'm gonna have to start calling you Stefan."

I hear a light, "Well then." From Stefan, Jess does too for she laughs it off. Damon pours a glass of whiskey for himself and Stefan, Jess frowns at that. She was promised a drink, and now she's not getting one, that could only equal trouble.

Damon walks over to me and locks gorgeous pale blue eyes with mine, he compels me, "Who un-daggered Rebekah?"

_'What do I say?'_

_'Tell him it was us.'_

_'What? Why!?'_

_'Just. Do. It.' _

I tell him, "We did silly! We technically Jess did."

"That's right." Jess said with a wave of her hand as she looks up at the celling, she looked almost proud. Damon looked agitated at Jess, I could tell that they are not going to be besties anytime soon. This time Stefan asked the questions. He walks over to Jess looks down at her and I can only assume he's in compelling mode. "And why did you do that?" I could tell the close proximity effects her slightly.

She answers easily, a twisted lie already formed in her mind, "Klaus gave me a special mission to do so. I'm his agent, normally I'm 'Nikita' though." She sits up, coming face to face with Stefan, she trails her pointer finger underneath his chin, stroking it softly and whispers, "Go rouge with me Stefan." His face was priceless, she laughs and stands up, coming shoulder to shoulder with me, arms crossed, you could tell she was starting to get annoyed. She still wasn't offered her drink.

Damon says, "Just like Klaus to have someone do his dirty work for him, but why not his Hybrids?"

Stefan offers and answer, "We would see it coming, too obvious-" Damon finishes his sentence, "But two young girls you wouldn't expect."

Jess was like a ticking time bomb. She was fed up.

(JESSI POV)

To say I am annoyed is an understatement. Loving Damon when it was still a show, is easy, but in 'real life' he's just obnoxious. And don't get all prissy with me, he started it when he called me 'idiotic.' And it was just irritating that I still don't have a drink in my hand.

I interpreted Damon and Stefan's conversation, "Are you done interrogating us now? I'm sick of this good cop- bad cop routine. And I'm in a desperate need for a buzz. Which BTW- FYI that means 'by the way,' are you two gonna start supplying the liquor like you promised or what?" I said agitated and super arrogant.

I was surprised to see the way Stefan was looking at me, he was actually amused. I thought for sure my comment would have just flipped him off, right in the face. But, it didn't, which is weird because he is into the good girl types. Whoa Jessi, don't get ahead of yourself there, he is in love with that wicked witch Elena, not you.

Though for the first few seconds Damon could rip his eyes off of Karla. It was like he was enchanted by everything that she is. Then it quickly disappeared just as fast as it came. He gives a nefarious look in my direction, and says in the snakiest voice I have ever herd, "Or what?"

Then he lunged for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG we just adore all of you! Thanks so much! As promised, here is the next chapter!(; I'm sad to say, that from now on we will update once a week, either late Thursday after the show, or on Friday or even early Saturday morning. So this will be it till next week, sorry!(:**

**Disclaimer: "Karla, no lie, I own Damon." "Seriously!? How!?" "I Told him you would do anything for five dollars, but he has to confirm with me first." "YOU DID NOT!" (****_Damon) "She did, here's 5 bucks Jessi, lets go Karla." _****"So you don't actually own Damon?" "Course not, that would mean I would have to own TVD which I don't." "Oh." "Duh Karla I'm not Julie Plec." ****_"Karla, I said lets go, it's time for a little sexy adventure." _****"Jess?" "Yeah?" "You may not be Julie Plec, but you are dead!" *Runs***

**(KARLA** **POV)**

Slow motion, that's what I was seeing. A slow motion view of Damon attacking Jessica. I rushed to put myself between the two of them, just as Stefan grabbed Damon to calm him down.

My vicious stare was finally set in my eyes, the angry emotion hitting at a full force blow. I swear, Jess had this coming. It was like she was asking for it!

"Really!? What the freak?! You've been like this all day, extra cranky, I hate it. You can't lash out by doing stupid things! You can't just trump around doing as you please!" It wasn't a lie. First the crazy plans, messing with Jeremy, contacting Klaus, hanging with Rebekah, and now this!? Rule number one, never piss off Damon. She broke that rule a long time ago.

I'm not Jess's mother, and I knew it wasn't my place to yell at her, but I've been remarkably quite all day. Now it's my turn to take control. Damon and Stefan's attention is placed on us. I knew they where talking about something, I just didn't know what. I was too busy scolding Jessi to pay attention to them. Anyway, I saw a flash of shock, with a sprinkle of regret come and go on Jessi's face, I nearly missed it, that's how fast it came and went before her signature smirk was placed back on her face, causing one of her dimples to appear. Her hip was slightly popped out to the side, with one hand lightly propped on it. She does this out of habit, she takes ballet and contemporary dance.

When she was little she was told to do this all the time while she pointed out her toe. Now she does this when she's uncomfortable, anyone else would think she's agitated, but I knew better.

I suddenly felt a little bad for yelling at her, I've never said something like that to her before. I think the stress of being in this dramatized show is already beginning to pile on our shoulders. Instead of continuing to show Jess how I feel towards her, I turn to Damon. "And you!" I said, capturing my attention on the Salvatore's, well on Damon really, "Do you two always have to be such hard asses, like all the time? After all we where invited over. You know, invite, as in guests. Guests that were promised a drink and never received one. That is just rude."

Damon is the first to speak up, he steps out of line with his brother taking one step in my direction. He puts on a half grin and says, "Well I didn't expect that from such a pretty little thing." I knew Stefan was thinking the same thing about Jess.

Damon's tight hold that he had on my heart, tightened even more every time I see him, but I've learned to control my nerves around him now, so I have no problem telling him, "Just because I don't look like a Rottweiler, doesn't mean I can't bite like one." Okay, so I was slightly flirting with him, but I still kept my mean attitude.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said.

I say, "That would be in your best interest." I turn to Jess and her facial expression makes me happy. Her eyes tell me, 'wow, glad you finally grew a pair.' I would have said 'got your cojones back,' but I guess that other phrase works to.

I grab Jess's arm, dragging her around for once and said to them over my shoulder, "Thanks, but we will find our own drinks for tonight."

(JESSI POV)

I knew not to push Karla any further, so instead of protesting I let her force me along with her. I turned around half way before I walked out the door to give Stefan a wink and a flirty finger wave.

Though we said our goodbyes, the brothers still watched us leave, stopping at their door, whispering to each other. I missed what they said earlier, all thanks to Karla, but from what Stefan is whispering now, I think it was the same topic: Us.

He said to Damon, "Just let it go Damon. I thought she was very entertaining, giving you a taste of your own meds. No need to kill the red head. If Klaus deemed the both of them worthy to be used, and they are still alive, then there must be something super natural or special about them." Aw Stef, always the clear thinker. Clear thinkers are very sexy, especially when it comes down to the younger Salvatore. I wanted to stay in his enticing presence for as long as I could, but I knew I had fallow Karla's lead.

I think it was smart of them to watch us leave their residence, I mean I could've hidden in a tree and staked them in their sleep or something. Which I wouldn't do... I sounded like I was trying to convince myself for a second there...

I went to reach for the keys in Karla's back pocket, but she smacked my hand away. "Hey! What did I do this time?"

She scoffs at me and says, "You drive like a maniac! I know that you seem to have this 'I don't fear death,' kind of thing going for ya' but I would like to live to see another day Jessica!" Wow, full name and all. But, what does she mean by that? I haven't done anything that bad.

"Oh don't act like you don't know what I mean!" She then whispers to me, "Telling off Klaus was not good. Your lucky he didn't kill you on the spot." Oh, yeah that.

"Rebekah and Klaus deserved it!" I whispered back defensively.

"Whatever, I'm driving." She said, her voice returning to a normal octave.

I say, "So what your telling me is, that I have to take the keys from you _Car_lisle?" When her eyes widened, a big smirk ran across my face, and I knew both of my dimples must be displayed.

She sprinted towards the car, but I was just a little bit faster. I made it to the drivers door right before she did. She had the keys held in her hand and I took this as my chance to steal them. I whacked her hand upward, sending the keys flying, then I leaped up and caught the keys in my hand like the awesome person I am.

"I claim victory! Get in the passengers seat baby sis!" I say, even though Karla wasn't actually my sister she still felt like one. And I am a year older than her. I pushed her aside and I hopped over the drivers door and into the drivers seat.

She says very snarky, "Okay, _Damon_."

I fake a gasp, placing my hand over my heart. "I'm truly hurt _Car_mon, really. I thought I was one of a kind." I said while starting the car.

She says, "Yeah sure. One of a kind pain in the ass." That was very creative. I laughed as I checked my mirrors and put on my seat belt.

I say way over confident, "But you loves me anyway!" I said making the 'me' sound like, 'may.'

"Yeah, yeah." She mutters as we leave the Salvatore manner at a very dangerous speed. I made a point at going even faster than I already would just to tic Karla off. She's hilarious when she's angry. It's such an unnatural emotion to be on her angelic like face.

When we reached the apartment complex, I took in my surroundings. The apartments look more like a plaza then anything else. Everything in this town is too extravagant to be in such a little space.

The outside building held an obscure studied refinement of elegance. It was a simple type of exotic, and recherché like the rest of this town. Even though it was elegant, it held a homey feel to it. The stone bricks that piece together the building tell me they have been there for a while. It had a slightly vintage look to it. I'm assuming its been here for a few decades. The outside also had green vine leaves, weaving their way in and out of the dark red bricks every once and a while. It reminds me of a modern day fairytale.

I remember that when we flew down the spiral staircase, that we lived on the forth floor out of four. The first floor, was sort of like an office, where you could rent out the apartment. The other floors where just filled with all sorts of apartments ranging from all different sizes. At least that's what it says on this flyer that's on the wall by the entrance door. This must be a private family owned business, 'coz I've lived in lots of different apartments and I have never came across one like this.

"Kk, _Cara_mels, I know we live on the top floor, I just can't recall which room..." I trailed off trying to come up with some kind of number. Maybe Karla has got the number stashed away in her mind...(evil smirk). I ran through a few of Karla's memories before I came across the one I need. She closed the door at the last second earlier today, peeking a glace at the room number as she did so.

44A

"Fallow me." I said to Karla as we stepped inside, and heading up the stairs. While we raced up the steps, Karla speaks with in my head, '_Did you seriously have to dig through my head just because you couldn't remember? Try asking next time.'_

I laughed out loud. _'I'm sorry I don't have a photographic memory, my brain was just to busy being awesome to remember.'_

_'You mean your brain was just to busy being lazy. And seriously stop searching through my head, it's weird! Plus I think we should 'meet' Bonnie soon."_

I turned towards her smirking as we exited the stair well, now in search for 44A, I say out loud, "I know what I said, and why not? Bonnie could actually be of some use to us."

When we found 44A, we realized that we left the door unlocked. Oops... I'm assuming that one of the extra keys placed on the same lanyard as the car keys, is to this door. Oh well.

We entered the apartment, getting a real good look at the place for the first time. I gently shut the door behind me.

The room I was currently standing in was absolutely astonishing.

The walls are all different kinds of neutral shades. The dining room walls to the left of the front door are a caliginous chocolate-ginger intense color. The table was already set up with all kinds of beautiful glass dishes on them, including wine cups. The table that is holding up this fine dining set, is just as alluring. Placed right above this table is a simple mini dark silver chandelier.

The dining table itself is an attenuated thin little thing, held up by just as string beanie legs. It is an all shadowy black design, with deep purple place mats. The four chairs placed around the table are the same charcoal coal color, and just as beautiful as the rest of the room.

On the right side of the room is where the actual living room is, and it leads out to a small patio. The living room is just as gorgeous as the dining room.

Back against the wall by the front door is a pearl white achromatic ritzy-lush couch, with just as lovely white pillows. The lamp (across from the couch, right next to the in wall flat screen) is like a tripod camera, with all three legs extended as far as it can reach.

The walls in the living room are a flaxen sandy-gold color, it's the same color as Pino Greig (Guh-ree-sh) wine.

The door leading to the patio is a simple sliding glass door, wavy curtains the color of burnt-sienna hanging from the top of it. There is just one plain coral and dark brown lawn chair sitting on the otherwise empty patio.

This place looks like the inside of an Ikea or Walmart ad. Maybe that's how we afforded this place. It was all on clearance.

Before we could discover this place any further, a knock coming from the door stopped us in our tracks. I answered it, coming face to face with Rebekah who is holding two gigantic bottles of wine.

"Invite me in, I stole these from my brother. Put on your PJs and lets have a sleep over shall we?"


End file.
